Opposites Attract
by Natasha Dragonheir
Summary: Natsu caught Sting and Lucy in a heated moment so now we have a very drunk Natsu and a poor levy who needs to look after him. After the first night something happened. It lit a spark in Levy. Will love blossom between the 2 mages? Could Natsu have feelings for Levy after Lucy. What about Levy? Find out and check out my other story. Ratings might change.
1. Drunk Natsu

**Sup guys. I'll try to update as soon as possible maybe every night or 3. This is my new story. As I said I like Levy stories and I think there should be a few of them around. If you have any ideas for Levy stories feel free to tell me and I'll try to make it into a story I'll give you credit for it as well.**

No one's POV

Natsu was walking around Magnolia. Lucy had kicked him out of her house for reasons unknown to him, of cause he had tried to reason with her but she never listened to him. "But Luce we are team mates, they always share a room and a bed so we should too!" he had pleaded but was kicked out of her house anyway. He went back to the guilde.

At the guilde he started a fight, as usual, and got knocked out by Erza, as usual. When he woke up he smelt vanilla and strawberries "LUCY!" he shouted and hugged 'Lucy' or so he thought. When he hugged her he realised how small she had become and that under the vanilla and strawberry shampoo that she always used she smelt of ink and old books. "N...Natsu I'm not Lucy!" stuttered a poor Levy who was blushing like a tomato. Natsu opened his eyes and saw none other than Levy.

"U...um sorry Levy you just smelt like Lucy" Natsu said letting go. "Oh don't stop Natsu I just realised how cute you and Levy looked together, I mean Natsu and Lucy look hot but you 2 are just adorable!" cooed Mira stunning the two mages. "Oh look its..uh that time already I need to go to the ummmm the library, yes the library" stuttered Levy dashing off through the doors of the guilde.

Time passed quickly so Natsu walked to Lucy's house. He wanted to say hi to her since he had not seen her at the guilde. When he reached her house he heard moaning and thumping. Natsu frowned and jumped up to the window o see what was going on. When he looked through he saw Lucy and Sting in bed together having sex. "Sting I love you!" moaned Lucy and Natsu couldn't take it any more. He may have been stupid with romance but he knew when he didn't have a chance. Natsu left, he hadn't known it before but he liked Lucy a lot and it hurt him to see her with another man.

He ran back to the guilde. When he entered he sat down at the bar and began drinking. He ignored all the threats and battles and kept on drinking. Finally Erza took notice of this and challenged him to a fight. Natsu looked at her and said "No thanks Erza". This stunned everyone who was fighting. "Did he just sound _polite!"_ gasped Gray. "Natsu turning down a fight from Erza is unmanly!" yelled Elfman. Erza who had heard this told them to shut up and let Natsu be.

"I wonder how Lucy is going I haven't seen her at all today!" exclaimed Levy getting up from her seat. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Natsu glaring at his mug full of beer. "Why not?" asked Levy, and unknown to them the entire guilde was listening in on their conversation. "Well I went to see Lucy and I saw her" Natsu took a large gulp out of his mug "having SEX WITH STING!" he yelled breaking his mug. Everyone was silent. "Oh...uh ...ok thanks for telling me?" said Levy who honestly had known about Sting and Lucy before. "So Lucy has been dating Sting for a while now?" questioned Mira. "Since the last 2 months" replied Levy without thinking. Before she realised what she had said Mira was questioning her more and more.

The night went on and Natsu had gotten very drunk. "It's time to go home now everybody!" yelled Mira throughout the noise. The guilde hall started to empty. "Natsu, it's time to go!" said Levy shaking him. "Why don't you take me home, It'll be the best night of your life" slurred Natsu smirking at her. She blushed and immediately pulled back but Natsu grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. "Mira, I could use some help here!" pleaded Levy, unfortunately for her Mira was in a cheeky mood. "Oh just bring him to your home and wait till he sobers up" said Mira absent minded, thinking about their future children.

Levy realised that it was the best that she could do. She groaned and said to Natsu "Come on stay at my place until morning and I'll walk you back here". "Oh but by the time I'm done with you, you might not be able to walk in the morning" replied Natsu innocently watching in amusement as she turned beet red. "Oh I may or may not have given Natsu an overdose of alchahol and with his heightened senses..." said Mira giggling. Levy ignored her and walked out the door to her house.

When she reached there she dumped Natsu on the couch and went off to take a shower. Natsu who was fully awake at the time heard everything. He closed his eyes and imagined Levy in the shower and with his sense of hearing the most lovely image came to mind. Levy finished her shower and walked out with just a towel on thinking Natsu was asleep. In a flash of pink Levy found herself pinned to the wall by Natsu. He towered over her licking his lips in anticipation. "N...Natsu can you get off me" stammered Levy wondering if the locks on her door would keep him out. "Ohhh, come on Levy just one little kiss" pouted Natsu. The pout was so cut she let her guard down and Natsu kissed her ferociously.

His hands found themselves at her hips and he forced his tongue inside her mouth and explored every inch of her he could. Then he pulled back and watched levy as she stood against the wall panting with a red face trying to keep her towel up. Natsu smirked and walked back to the couch. Levy went back into the bathroom silently to change. _That was a good kiss..._ thought Levy changing into a large shirt. _Note to self never let Natsu have any alchahol!_ thought Levy. She walked to her room pausing over the couch, "Night Natsu" she whispered and she thought she heard a good night in return.

She climbed into bed._ It's not that I don't like him, I mean who couldn't, he's hot and really smart_ thought levy _that kiss didn't mean anything though, he's drunk_ she thought sadly. She settled into bed. "I wonder if he could like me?" she asked herself and went to sleep not realising that Natsu was standing at her doorway watching her intently.

**I hope you like it so far. You reckon I should put in a lemon. If you want I will I mean I don't know whether or not I should. Thankyou for liking the story. And if you didn't then screw you.**


	2. The plan

**Hello. ENJOY**

No one's POV

It was morning and Natsu was waking up. His head felt like Laxus was electrifying him a thousand time over. He groaned then took a large deep breath, he frowned, this was obviously not his and Happy's house. _Sniff snif_f _smells like Levy, what am I doing on her couch and why Levy and not Lucy. _Then all of a sudden it hit him, Lucy liked Sting and he had tried to drown himself in alchahol. Then levy had to take him home and he said a few things that made her blush like crazy. Then she had come out of the bathroom with only a towel on and he lost control and pinned her to a wall and kissed her! "How drunk was I?" Natsu asked himself. He felt really embarrassed by what he had done. "Natsu?" yawned Levy coming into view.

"H.. hi L...Levy, ummmm about last night I-" started Natsu scratching his awkwardly, "It's okay you were drunk" said Levy beginning to blush ever so slightly. "You hungry?" asked Levy. "Yes do you have any fire!" asked Natsu jumping up from the couch. "Solid script fire" chanted Levy and a bright orange flame shaped in a fire. "Thanks!" said Natsu chewing up the fire. Levy giggled. When he had done he went to the door, "Levy lets go to the guilde!" he yelled. "Sorry, you go to the guilde by yourself I need to get changed, see you there!" yelled Levy walking to the bathroom.

Natsu shrugged and walked out of the door. While he was walking he suddenly remembered something._ He was standing in the doorway of her room__ "I wonder if he likes me" muttered Levy crawling into her bed. _He blushed and started thinking if he could like levy, sure she was smart and pretty but he never really liked her as a love way. he had always liked Lucy but she was obviously with Sting. Levy was nice, maybe I could grow to like her, especially after last night's incidence. He arrived at the guilde hall. "Hello world!" he yelled kicking open the door.

Everyone froze in horror about what had just happened. Natsu stepped forward wondering what was going on. Everyone was stepping backwards in fear. "Ummmm hello what is wrong!?" asked Natsu really confused. Then he felt it. He froze because he felt an evil aura behind him. "Natsu look down!" whispered Gray backing away. He looked down and became very stiff. On the floor was a squished piece cake. "Natsu... which way do you want to die today, stabbed a thousand times in the head and heart, or crushed by my mace!?" asked a very, very pissed off Erza. He turned around and started sweat dropping so much his flames were extinguished upon arrival. "Ummmm neither?" squeaked Natsu

"Both, good choice!" said Erza summoning all of her weapons. "Uhh hello what happened while I was gone?" asked Levy and Lucy who had just appeared through the guilde doors. Erza decided that killing Natsu infront of them wasn't a good idea so she put away her weapons and punched him instead. "Oh by the way, congrats about you and Sting" said Mira innocently smiling. "H...how did you know!" yelled Lucy. "I saw you and Sting...doing stuff yesterday" said Natsu scowling. She blushed. Levy started to walk away to the bar to talk with Mira. "How was your night with Natsu?" asked Mira winking. Lucy spat out her drink. "LEVY, I told you about me and Sting, why didn't you tell me about YOU and NATSU!" screamed Lucy.

"There's nothing between us that's why!" said Levy hiding under the table in case Mira wanted to tease her about it. "Oh no you don't!" chuckled Mira and pulled levy up back onto the table. She called all of the girls to gossip about it. Levy was forced to tell them everything. Mira and Lucy had a certain gleam in their eyes. They went to a corner to talk about a plan to get those two together. "Do you like him levy?" asked Lucy. Levy knew she could trust him so she answered "Yes, a little, especially after last night" it came out as a whisper but Lucy and Mira heard. They smirked and called over Natsu. Levy was sent away so she wouldn't hear anything.

"Natsu, do you like Levy?" asked Mira. Natsu thought for a while and said "You mean as love right?" he said. Mira nodded so hard and fast Natsu was worried her head might fall off. "Well I suppose I like her then". Mira and Lucy walked out of the guilde. "What can we do to get those two together?" asked Lucy. "We could stuff them in a closet!" replied Mira. "No way knowing Natsu he'll probably burn the closet to ash" replied Lucy. The started talking about more ideas. "I got it!" yelled Lucy digging into her bag to find something. "What is it?" asked Mira. "These!" exclaimed Lucy holding up two tickets in her hand. "Hmm what are those?" "They're tickets to a hotel for a couple, Sting gave them back to me, he said I could give them to one of my friends." Lucy explained.

They were happy with their idea so they decided to go back to the guilde. "Welcome back!" said Erza. Mira and Lucy smirked watching Levy read and Natsu fight. "Our plan will be great!" they said in unison. Erza watched them thinking that they were going to go on a match making spree. _I pity the poor souls who must see her wrath_ thought Erza.

Time skip to next day

Levy walked into the guilde. "Hello Levy!" said Lucy then she turned away, "Target has arrived, start phase 1 of Books Burning!" said Lucy into a radio. "Uhh you realise I'm still here" Levy sweat dropped. But decided to let it pass. "So Levy I've decided that you need a break from the guilde, so I bought tickets to a lovely hotel for couples! And Natsu will be going with you!" said Lucy. "L...Lucy!"

"Oh don't worry I've already told him!"

"But I need time to pack!"

"All done, Mira did it when you left"

"But Lucy-"

"Don't worry about it, we'll be watching you so if anything bad happens we'll help out this is your chance to show Natsu how you feel about him!" said Lucy very seriously.

"Ok then" sighed Levy. Natsu came over. "I'm so excited levy!" he said looking at her. She blushed. They set off. "How are we suppose to get there?" asked Levy. Mira smirked "The train of course!" . Natsu paled.

"NOOOOOO!"

**I hope you liked it.**


	3. Couple's hotel

runnungin here watching them.

**I've decided, no lemon.**

No one's POV

Levy was on the train with Natsu on the way to this couples place. Levy groaned, how could she have let herself do this! "Levy!" groaned Natsu. She looked at him. Lucy had told her that letting him lie his head on her lap always helped him. Levy was a kind girl so she sighed. "Natsu,if you want, you can lie your head on my lap" said Levy. "Y...yes please" he groaned. She positioned herself so that it was easier for him. "Thanks..." groaned Natsu on her lap. Levy began to stroke his hair absent mindedly. It was so soft. Natsu snuggled even closer to Levy. He was so comfortable and soon he fell asleep and had the nicest dream.

_He was at a park. Sniff sniff it smelt of books and ink, Levy's scent and he liked it. 'Natsu, what are you doing?" giggled Levy underneath him. "Uh sorry Levy!" he said scrambling away. "Oh, it's ok Natsu after all that's what girlfriend and boyfriend do!" said levy snuggling up to Natsu. "Girlfriend and boyfriend?" asked Natsu slightly confused. "Idiot we got together after the whole couples holiday thing Lucy sent us on!" pouted Levy. "Now can you give me a kiss?" asked Levy. "Sure!" said Natsu and leaned in giving a quick peck on the lips. It felt so right and so good._

_While he was getting back up levy grinned mischievously and pulled him back. "This is how it's done!" she whispered and kissed him deeply, his hands found themselves in her hair. She pulled back panting slightly and had a flushed face. _

"-tsu, Natsu are you in there, the train has stopped!" said Levy shaking him. Natsu nodded still half in his dream. Levy giggled. She dragged him out of the train. There she met a lady. "Why hello dears I believe you are the ones who have come for the couple hotel!" she asked. ""Yep!" said Natsu jumping to his feet. The lady brought them to a small carriage. "I'm your guide for the day!" she said smiling at them. She opened the door for them both and Natsu paled. He didn't say anything but walked very stiffly towards the door, Levy following him.

In the carriage Natsu was cuddling Levy like a teddy bear wishing that he could die. Levy was blushing like crazy and their guide was cooing at how cute they were. When they had arrive Natsu jumped spitting out fire "I'M ALIVE" he yelled grabbing Levy's hand and pulling her out of the carriage. When they had arrived at the reception they told levy that all of their luggage had already been delivered to their room. "What a cute couple!" a maid said wheeling out some clothes. They both blushed. When they had arrived at their room they saw that everything was already unpacked.

"Levy, why does everyone think that we are a couple?" asked Natsu exploring the room. "Because we are together, I bet" said Levy. "I'm tired!" whined Natsu. "Go lie on the bed" said levy rolling her eyes. "But there is only 1 bed!" he said. Levy paused and looked around, he was right. There was only 1 bed!

1BED

1** BED!**

She blushed. She knew that none of them wanted to sleep on the floor or the couch. She knew Lucy and Mira were out there listening to them. "Lets worry about that later, I want to go and do some activities, I heard that they have the 2nd largest water slide in the world!" said Levy jumping up and down. Now Natsu was interested. "Sounds fun!" he said and they both walked out together. First they went to get something to eat, there was a lovely restaurant in the hotel with the best food. Then they found the water slide. "Come on, lets go!" squealed Levy. "Uhh sorry Levy but you'll have to go by yourself, I kinda forgot about my motion sickness, I'm sorry!" said Natsu scratching his head.

"Oh that's alright, Wendy gave me some pills for your motion sickness" said Levy jiggling out a container full of pills. This actually didn't happen. When Natsu had said that he turned around and then there was a strong gust of wind. Then she thought she had seen Mira and she just found the pills on the floor and knowing Mira it would be for your his motion sickness. "Thanks levy!" he said and gobbled down one. "Lets go!" he yelled running towards the line carrying levy in his arms. They had to wait a little but in the end they got on. "I can't wait!" squealed levy. "Ummmm excuse me, you are apart of the couple service, am I correct?" asked the man in charge of sending the sliders down.

"Yes, why" said Natsu. The man guided them to a different slide, it was the same slide except it went the opposite direction and was wider. "Get in both of you!" he said grinning. "What!?" they asked. Did he want them to get in together! "Couples get in together!" the man said grinning. "Ummmm ok then. Natsu sat down and levy sat on his lap. The instructor pushed them down. Levy squealed in delight while Natsu kept his arms around her. She felt so safe with him. When the ride had ended Levy was so happy and Natsu was grinning with her.

The day went by really quickly and before they knew it was the end of the day. They had dinner and went back to their room. "I had fun today Levy!" said Natsu flashing her a grin. "Me too!" Levy replied. They both showered and went to the bed. They made a line of pillows. "Don't cross this line!" said Levy blushing. "Ok!" he said and they both went to sleep. Half way through the night Levy was feeling really cold and started shivering. She moved to the left and felt something really warm. There was a few pillows in the way so she moved them and snuggled closer. Then she went to bed.

**Sorry if it was bad, I feel so rushed. Thankyou for reading!**


	4. The potion

out.

**No lemon, I'm so very sorry. Wedges are awesome. Yum, yum!**

No one's POV

Natsu woke up to see a flash of blue. "W...what?" he mumbled. He looked down, "L...Levy! What are you..." Natsu trailed off. She must have snuggled closer to him some time during the night. She looked really pretty and she smelled really nice. He decided that before she woke up and tried to kill him he had better move away. Slowly does it, he thought moving farther and farther away. He accidently knocked her head. He froze, he knew how Lucy reacted and it hurt,he'd HATE to see how Levy would react. "Natsu, why am I in your side of the bed!" asked levy.

"I don't know! You must have been cold and snuggled up to me, it's not my fault. Please don't kill me!" yelped Natsu starting to cower. "It's ok, it was my fault...though I liked it" she said mumbling the last part hoping that Natsu wouldn't hear her. Unfortunately for her he heard. They both went out and they were greeted by a maid. "Hello, a new attraction has been opened for the couples. Would you like to try it?" she asked. Natsu and Levy looked at each other and came to a mutual agreement. "Yes please!" they said in unison. "Lovely right this way!" said the maid turning around and beckoning them to follow.

She led them to a scary looking house. "May I present to you the HAUNTED HOUSE!" exclaimed the maid proudly. Levy immediately paled. "Awesome, that sound so cool!" yelled Natsu. "Come on Levy lets go in!" Levy was actually scared of many things. But for Natsu's sake she agreed and walked in. The lights turned out. "Eek!" she shrieked. "Hey Levy, I'm sorry I didn't know how scared you were" said Natsu and Levy could just imagine him smirking at her. There was an illuminated arrow pointing forward. "Lets go!" she said. They started walking when suddenly a ghost jumped out at them. Levy screamed and jumped into Natsu's arms.

Natsu hugged her. "Stay close to me, I'll protect you!" he said burying his head into her hair inhaling in and out deeply. Levy blushed and nodded. They walked together and made it out. The maid took out some pictures of them. "We took these using a magic camera! We're going to use these in our add!" said the maid. Natsu grinned. "Come on Levy, lets enjoy the rest of the holiday!" he said grinning a her. "Sure!" she said!

Time skip to end of holiday

Levy was on the train with Natsu in the same position they were in on the way there. Levy and Natsu had both grown closer to each other. Levy still hadn't confessed. When they both arrived at the guilde everyone cheered. "WE MISSED YOU!" they all yelled. Lucy stole Levy away to talk to her. "Levy why didn't you confess?" asked Lucy staring down at her. "I just never found the right time, I don't think he likes me anyway." Levy explained slouching down. Lucy looked ay her carefully. Should _I tell her? _Lucy asked herself. She decided against it.

Natsu was brawling again while Levy was reading another book. Mira and Lucy were glaring at them. "That's it, I'm going to have to take this into my own hands!" yelled Lucy slamming the table. She walked out of the guilde. Soon she arrived at Sabertooth. she walked up to the door and knocked. Minerva opened the door. "LUCY!" she squealed, dragging her inside. She quickly went to find Sting. Sting saw Lucy and jumped in joy. "LUCY!" he yelled cuddling her. "Stop, not now I need Rufus's help" she giggled. Rufus, upon hearing his name stepped forward "Yes?"

"I need you to find me a potion to make people tell the truth!" she said. "Consider it done, may I ask why" he replied. "It's for a friend of mine to help confess her feelings to Natsu" said Lucy grinning evilly while the rest of the guilde sweat dropped. "Natsu? Really who is it!?" asked Sting while Rufus went off into the library. "Levy Mcgarden, short, blue hair and is really into books" replied Lucy giving him a peck on the cheek, Sting grinned in joy. Lucy waited in the guilde for a few hours. Then Rufus finally came out. "WELL TALK!" yelled Lucy almost throttling him.

"Yes I got it" he replied twisting out of her grip.

It was late in the afternoon when Lucy got back with the potion in her hand. Luckily for her everyone was still there. Lucy smirked, time to get her plan into action. "Oh levy, would you like to take a drink with me?" she asked. "Sure!" she said happily walking over to Mira. Mira already knew the plan and had spiked Levy's drink. next Lucy walked over to Natsu with a spiked drink. Natsu turned around and Lucy took this as her chance. She grabbed his neck and shoved the bottle into his mouth making sure that he drank every bit of it.

Natsu was about to yell at her but stopped dead when he looked at her face. He backed away slowly. Whatever was in that drink tasted good. His head started to buzz and spin. "I need to sit down..." he murmured.

Levy was feeling really dizzy as well. Natsu sat beside her holding his head.

Suddenly, their heads cleared.

**I know, I know. This is really bad and rushed. Sorry but as a forewarning, next chapter will be the last one.**


	5. The end

No ones POV

Levy and Natsu started at each other for a while. Lucy grinned evilly waiting for the words. Suddenly Natsu ran out covering his mouth grabbing Levy with him. "AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed while Levy was being dragged around. The entire guilde sweat dropped. Lucy was wondering if Rufus mixed up the potion wrong.

Now with Natsu and Levy!

"Natsu, why did you pull me out of the guilde?" asked Levy blushing. "Because I have to tell you something!" he exclaimed then quickly covered mouth. "What is it, I hope you say that you like me!" she mumbled then covered her mouth then slammed her head into a tree. "Why did I say that!?" they both said in unison. "It's n-" levy just couldn't say that it was nothing. It just wouldn't come out of her mouth! "Well!" she asked getting slightly impatient. Natsu couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore. "I LIKE YOU" he yelled then blushed. He immediately regretted not burning his mouth off earlier.

"You like me?" asked levy still in a daze. "I understand if you don't!" he said slightly downcast forgetting about covering his mouth. "I need to go!" he said about to run off when all of a sudden levy grabbed his wrist. Because he was going to run away so fast and Levy's strong grip he turned around and fell onto Levy. he braced for impact. He closed his eyes at he last minute and felt something soft press against his lips. he opened his eyes. It was Levy! She was blushing and then began to kiss him, Natsu was in shock for a moment then he began to kiss back.

They finally broke for air, "I like you too" she said while blushing. "Really!" he asked excitedly. Levy smiled, "Yes!" she answered. "Will you be my girlfriend!?" he asked her. Hoping that she'd say yes. "Of course!" she said giving him a quick peck on the lips. They went to the guilde together hand in hand. They arrived at the guilde. "Me and Levy are dating!: he yelled triumphantly. Everyone started cheering for them. By now the potion had worn off. "So how did you two get together?" asked Lucy. "Well the words just came out..." Natsu said trailing off at the end. "IT WAS YOU AND MIRA!" they yelled. Lucy and Mira giggled. "YOU SPIKED OUR DRINKS!" Natsu yelled at them.

"Well don't be mad, now you know how each other feel!" said Mira cleaning glasses and smiling sweetly towards them. Levy and Natsu could argue against that. "So who made the potion?" Levy asked. "Hmmm, oh that was Rufus" said Lucy.

Later that night

The entire guilde was in a brawl, all except a certain bookworm and fire dragon slayer. They were huddled in a corner. Levy was reading a book while sitting on Natsu's lap and he was sniffing her hair. "I love you!" he mumbled. "I love you too!" smiled Levy from underneath him. They kissed.

**The End. I was also watching the fairy Tail OVAs so I was a bit distracted. Sorry for being late!**


End file.
